


Defining the Variable

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [17]
Category: Austin & Murry-O'Keefe Families - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Schoolwork, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin was a regular occurrence at the Murry household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining the Variable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edna_blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edna_blackadder/gifts).



> Calvin/Meg, filling in the gap in their lives between high school and marriage. ...really I just want to see Meg and Calvin grow together.

Calvin was a regular occurrence at the Murry household—"As though a person can be an occurrence," Meg muttered; Charles Wallace pointed out that if multiple universes existed, then "Calvin is one occurrence of a person"—and nobody minded, even when things got heated.

"That's not how you work it," she griped.

"Talk when you take my advice on an essay."

They staked out the living room with college theses and smiles.

"I'd prefer a constant to a variable." Meg pushed up her glasses.

"In another timeline, I could be."

Meg huffed. "Let's get married."

Calvin coughed over his yes.


End file.
